


Date Night

by pervert_thoughts



Series: Icha Icha Paradise [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 9thday, Foot Fetish, Forbidden Love, KNKinktober2K18, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervert_thoughts/pseuds/pervert_thoughts
Summary: Kakashi loves to tease Naruto, now it's blond's turn to do so.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Foot fetish kink - 9th day! To be honest, I hate feet (yucky) but had to write it down. Tell ma what you think, and till the next time <3

Kakashi and Naruto went on their third official date. They were in the relationship for the far more long time, getting together almost just after the blond’s return from his 2,5years training. Because of the age gap, they had to hide their affection, but after Pain’s attack, no one could say a thing to a village’s hero. The jounin held his date’s hand, leading him to one of the tables in rather an expensive restaurant. Both of them dressed in yukatas, showing everyone how serious they were. His grey eye was never leaving the slender form, cherishing every wrap of his body. 

Of course, they had sex already, but the jinchuriki looked fabulous in the silk. The server left them with menus, men sitting on the opposite sides of the two-person table. After deciding their meals and giving orders to the waiter, they ate in the calm doing a small talk. Suddenly, Kakashi felt a small foot touching his left inner thigh.

“Don’t you even dare.” his growl was low and silent, hearable only for his lover. Naruto chewed his pork, then swallowed it smiling smugly.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about  _Sen-sei_.” his moves getting more courage, rubbing his clothed skin. The older man gripped his chopsticks harder, almost breaking them.

“You know how I love your feet, stop it now.” he looked sternly into the blue eyes but the slender thing only slipped under the material of his robes. The blond laughed beautifully not stopping his ministrations. His lover loved to tease and tonight it was his turn. The droplets of sweat appeared just under the line of silver hair, making him all flustered and deconcentrated.

“Is there anything wrong with the food?” the server appeared next to them interrupting their discussion, but the genin didn’t stop his moves.

“Absolutely fantastic.” Kakashi eye-smiled thankful for his mask which was covering the blush right now. The man nodded his head and headed to the other guests leaving them alone once more. Just then second feet sneaked under the material, rubbing his groins in abundance.

“Kashi, you remember our meeting at Hokage’s office?” the younger male asked innocently, moving his limbs closer to the center, feeling the heat radiating from the already hard member. The asked nodded not able to answer properly, a jolt of electricity going up his spine. “You see, you teased me then, palming my derriere. Now it’s my turn to have some fun.” he cupped erection between his feet moving them up and down in slow agonizing rhythm. The silverette almost moaned at the sweet torture, shutting his eyes close to prevent any signal of his bliss. His lover smiled smugly one of his foxy grins, his eyes burning with desire. Kakashi quickly pushed all of the remaining food to his mouth and asked for the bill, pulling his little demon to his bed.

When they got there, he didn’t bother to take care of taking off the robes. He leaned directly to his feet, licking and kissing every curve of them. The jinchuriki fell down on his covers, a small moan passing through his lips.

“I love you so much Naruto, and your slender feet are so perfect, I’d cherish each move you make with them.” he sucked every inch of his skin, stopping at each finger individually to give them his special treatment. The younger man moaned and whimpered squirming,  his lover’s ministrations glorifying his foot.

“Oh Kami,  _Kakashi_!” his back arched when his lover nipped his slick sensitive skin, wanting to reach his climax already.

“Now, finish what you started in the restaurant.” the copycat pulled apart his yukata giving his lover a delicious sight and better access. His student didn’t waste any time, bringing his wet skin to his throbbing dick, wrapping them skillfully around it. Kakashi let out the silent gasp as cold feet touched his burning desire, soft short pants leaving his mouth with every thrust. He started to move his hips back and forth in the tempo his lover’s feet were moving. He was impossibly turned on from the beginning when he only noticed the bare extremities in the wood sandals, but the incident in the restaurant made him painfully hard.

“Yes koi, make me cum, I will make love with you just after.” and Naruto knew this promise wasn’t naked, his man always cared for him and his needs.

Moves of his legs were swift but hard, tearing moans and groans from his lover and finally also the shots of warm sticky ropes. Kakashi’s face twitched during his climax, almost pushing the youngster over the edge. His sensei licked all the evidence of his orgasm making his feet clean and wet once more. With a handsome smirk, he hovered above him pressing his thirsty lips to the plump ones, drinking every moan straight from his throat.

“Now let me take care about yourself.” a whispered words followed by a hard suck making Naruto shiver, letting him know he will be all sore and bruised the next morning.


End file.
